Buck
Sons: Daughter: Sire: }} Mother: }} Grandsires: , Tarantula }} Grandmothers: , Reckless }} Half-brothers: Half-sister: Uncles: }} Aunts: , Pup One , Rhododendron }} |pup = Chaos |adult = Buck |past = Pup |current = Packmate |status = Alive |image 3 = File: Buck.pup.jpg|image 1 = File: Buck.jpg}} Buck is a dark brown male wolf with curly, shaggy fur and light brown eyes. Personality Raised by a narcissistic wolf with a desire for blood, it's surprising that Buck grew up to be a reserved, quiet wolf uninterested in fighting, although he is well trained. Forced to kill his mother by Spilled Blood, Buck has lived with horrible guilt and suffered distrust and scorn from several of his Packmates. Despite this, most wolves accept him, and he is well loved by his mate and pups. He is content watching the pups, as he shows a casual and cheerful indifference about the drama of the pack, but he does cares deeply about Sensible. Backstory and Facts * He was renamed for his strength and brawn, but also elegance and vulnerability. * Buck is very awkward about being a father, as he hasn't really put a lot of thought into it and is just now realizing the weight of it. * But later he became a good father, overcompensating to prove to himself that he won't be like Spilled Blood. *It's difficult for both The Condemned and the Lost Wolves to communicate with Buck thanks to his past crimes, which is why any time Spilled Blood tried to reach him, it was always fuzzy and vague, and the same thing happens if one of the Pack of Lost Wolves tries to. Quotes :"Buck didn't seem amused. "What you did was wrong." He growled. "You hurt the innocent lives of several wolves. I don't know the details, but I do know that you were aware that it was wrong. And I don't think you regret it. Wolves like that never change. Stay away from me." ― Buck to Valiant :"Buck was hunting solo, though he wasn't really focused on catching prey. His thoughts always lead back to Sensible. /How could you ever consider taking a mate?/ He asked himself. /Some wolves change, but not ones this bad./"― Buck's doubts about liking Sensible :"My father spied on you." Buck continued. "He had raised me, because my mother ran away from him when she found out he was a killer. He thought of her as a traitor, and he told me I should hate her. But I didn't." ― Buck talking about his parents :Buck smiled slightly. He decided not to voice his fears- the reason he didn't want pups in the first place. He didn't want to carry on Spilled Blood's legacy- or his own. But another part of him wanted these pups, to prove that his lineage could be normal, honorable wolves, and not just killers. /But how will I tell them what I've done?/ ― Buck's anxiety about having pups :Buck, for the first time since Belladonna's takeover, had been having a rather restful, gentle dream. It was slightly blurry, but he felt he was standing somewhere misty and relaxing. One wolf's face kept flashing in his vision; he couldn't quite tell who it was. /White fur... brown eyes./ He thought, squinting as he saw a flash of the face again. The wolf's eyes looked... solemn, and regretful. /Wait... Noble?/ ― Buck sees Noble in a dream Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Sire-Wolves